


Private Language

by kedgeree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Language, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedgeree/pseuds/kedgeree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of drabbles: Sometimes there were things Mycroft and Sherlock secretly envied about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Тайный язык](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123093) by [Shae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae)



> ~ with good cheer for all!

Mycroft watched Sherlock whirl across the crime scene, reckless and blunt. His only subtleties were reserved for an ongoing exchange of exclusive, meaningful glances with John Watson.

At his side, Lestrade raised his eyebrows at Mycroft's glower.

"Apparently, my dear brother and his partner have forsaken the English language entirely in favour of some _proprietary code_ consisting only of _eye contact_." It was meant to sound droll, but envy hollowed his words.

Lestrade's gaze slid to Mycroft's mouth and lingered.

Mycroft's eyes widened.

The corner of Lestrade's mouth curled up. "It's not hard to learn," he said with a wink.

 

* * *

 

Sherlock used words, often a great many, for deductions, orders, and insults, but it had always been Mycroft who understood the _artistry_ of speech. Mycroft knew how to spin language into a delicate web or wield it like a hammer. Sherlock had never particularly envied that aptitude until now. He might mock the concept of poetry, but there were occasions that merited sublime language. There were _people_ who merited it.

Sherlock's hand closed tightly around the small, red box.

Just this once, he longed for his brother's eloquence.

"John." Sherlock took a deep breath and went down on one knee.


End file.
